Awan
by Momodeer
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Apa yang paling kau sukai?/ Melihatmu/ Kenapa?/ Karena kau manis dan putih seperti awan dan aku suka melihatmu seperti itu. Kaihun! Kai, Sehun, Warning: Boys Love. DLDR.


**Awan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Casts<strong> : Jongin, Sehun, Chanyeol

**Pairing** : KaiHun (Kai x Sehun)

**Genre** : angst, school, drama

**Rated** : T** Length** : oneshoot

**Words Count : **5,784 word(s)

**Warning** : boys love, don't like don't read, don't plagiarism please

* * *

><p><em>"Apa yang paling senang kau lakukan?"<em>

_"Melihatmu"_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Karena kau manis dan putih seperti awan dan aku suka melihatmu seperti itu"_

_._

.

.

"Terlambat lagi?" sebuah teguran langsung menyambut Kai pagi itu. Ayolah, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Oh Sehun? Dia penanggung jawab kedisiplinan di kelas mereka. Sudah sebulan tepat semenjak Sehun selalu menegurnya karena datang terlambat dan hal itu membuatnya muak!

"Lalu?" jawab Kai acuh. Dia melenggang melewati Sehun begitu saja lalu memasuki kelas yang memang sudah dimulai sejak tadi. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu mengikuti Kai masuk kelas.

"Kita harus bicara sepulang sekolah nanti," Sehun berkata pelan ketika dia berjalan melewati bangku Kai. Memang tugasnyalah membawa murid-murid bandel agar kembali ke jalan yang benar.

Oh Sehun benar-benar pandai membuat orang kesal!

.

.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Sehun terdengar mengintimidasi.

"Apa urusanmu? Ini hidupku, untuk apa kau ikut campur?!" Kai bersungut-sungut marah. Dia memandang wajah pucat Sehun dengan tajam. Entah kulitnya memang seperti itu atau apa, Kai juga tidak mengerti, yang jelas Kai benci Sehun dan kulit pucatnya!

"Dengarkan aku Kim, kita sudah kelas tiga dan sebentar lagi ujian aku tak mau kau mendapat masalah karena sering terlambat," Sehun mengusap peluh yang mengalir di wajah pucatnya. Dahinya sedikit berkernyit. Ini musim dingin, dan bagaimana bisa Sehun malah berkeringat begitu?

"Biarkan saja, kau tak perlu ikut campur!" Kai menggebrak mejanya kasar, membuat Sehun sedikit terlonjak di tempat duduknya.

"Tapi, Kim, bukankah nilaimu belakangan ini sangat menurun karena kau sering membolos juga? Saem menyuruhku untuk memperbaiki sikapmu agar kau dapat lulus dengan baik nanti," Sehun mencoba bersabar. Dia memijat pelipisnya lelah. Susah sekali menasihati anak bandel seperti Kai.

"Uh, aku tidak peduli! Dan dengar Sehun, kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusi nilaiku karena aku benar-benar sudah tidak mau memikirkannya lagi!" Kai berteriak marah di depan Sehun, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dengan kesal. Sebelum mencapai pintu, tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti. "Aku membencimu Sehun, kau tidak perlu mencampuri hidupku!"

Sehun menatap kepergian Kai dengan datar. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sampai kapan dia akan bersikap kekanakan seperti itu?" gumamnya pelan sembari memijat kepalanya pusing.

.

.

**Prangg!**

Suara benda jatuh yang pecah berkeping-keping merusak ketenangan Kai pagi itu. Orang tuanya pasti bertengkar lagi. Mereka selalu bertengkar terus belakangan ini dan hal itu membuatnya tidak nyaman berada di rumah.

Suara teriakan keras yang saling bersahutan satu-sama lain membuat rumahnya tidak seperti dulu lagi. Tidak ada kedamaian, yang hanya adalah suasana gaduh yang menyakitkan hati. Kai tidak tahu mengapa mereka bertengkar terus, dan dia terlalu malas untuk mencari tahu.

Dengan malas, Kai menyingkap selimutnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, dia lalu memakai seragam sekolahnya dan melenggang pergi dari rumahnya.

Dia tidak ingin mendengar teriakan-teriakan memekakkan telinga yang dibuat oleh orang tuanya lagi. Membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah!

Kai berjalan sangat pelan pagi itu. Ini masih pukul 06.00 dan tidak biasanya dia pergi ke sekolah sepagi ini. Dia menendang kecil batu kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya.

Mau kemana dia sekarang?

Begitu banyak masalah dan tuntutan dalam hidup.

Pertengkaran keluarga, ujian, dan– Oh Sehun.

Belakangan ini dia semakin sering menasihati Kai dan tidak pernah jera. Padahal Kai selalu membentaknya setiap hari, tapi Oh Sehun selalu datang lagi dan lagi keesokan harinya untuk menasihatinya, membuat Kai pusing.

Kai menghela napas sejenak, memandangi salju yang turun dengan perlahan. Kapan musim semi datang? Dia rindu melihat awan. Awan itu putih dan menenangkan, Kai suka itu. Setidaknya, dengan melihat awan putih seperti itu, mungkin dapat sedikit menghiburnya yang sedang merasa sangat tertekan belakangan ini.

Kai mulai berpikir, apa dia harus pergi ke sekolah sekarang?

Apa untungnya baginya? Belajar lalu?

Itu saja kan?

Bukan, bukan itu alasan yang sebenarnya Kai tidak menyukai sekolah. Dia hanya—

Merasa kesepian.

Tidak memiliki teman.

Tidak ada teman untuk berbagi. Kai rasa teman-temannya begitu jauh dari jangkauannya. Mereka memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, memiliki motivasi belajar yang baik, dan tidak memilik masalah keluarga seperti yang sedang dihadapi Kai sekarang. Benar-benar hidup yang beruntung.

Lagipula, mana ada yang mau berteman dengan Kai yang tukang terlambat dan tukang bolos? Dan lagi, dia memiliki temperamen yang buruk. Semua orang takut berteman dengan Kai. Mereka tidak ingin dicap buruk juga.

Huh!

Hidupnya memang menyebalkan! Dan ujian membuat segala hal buruk dalam hidupnya menjadi bertambah mengerikan.

Kai mendudukkan dirinya kasar di bawah pohon rindang di pinggir jalan, tidak mempedulikan seragamnya yang basah karena salju. Dia malas sekolah, mungkin nanti dia akan menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain PS bersama Taemin di rumahnya. Anak itu pasti sedang bolos sekolah juga sekarang.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" suara familiar terdengar tiba-tiba ketika Kai hendak memejamkan matanya untuk tidur sejenak pagi itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun? Dia sudah berseragam rapi dan bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Sial sekali Kai hari ini karena harus bertemu Sehun pagi-pagi begini.

"Apa maumu sih? Cepat sana pergi, aku tidak sekolah hari ini!" usirnya galak, dia malah menutup matanya sekarang bersiap tidur.

Sehun geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya . Mengajak anak bandel untuk ke sekolah memang butuh kesabaran.

"Ayo ke sekolah..." ajaknya lembut. Dia menarik pergelangan tangan Kai dan mencoba mengajaknya ke sekolah. Dia tak ingin Kai terlambat lagi pagi ini.

"KUBILANG TIDAK!" Kai membuka matanya dan menepis tangan Sehun kasar hingga dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Sebuah luka kini nampak di pelipisnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Anak itu terjatuh dengan cukup keras hingga kepalanya sepertinya terantuk aspal dan berdarah seperti itu.

Kai membulatkan matanya terkejut.

D-dia tidak sengaja mendorong Sehun hingga berdarah seperti itu.

"S-sehun, maaf aku—" ucap Kai terbata. Dia melangkah ragu mendekati pemuda yang masih jatuh terjerembab itu. Ingin menolongnya. Dia siap kalau-kalau Sehun memakinya nanti. Kai benar-benar tidak sengaja membuatnya terjatuh.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sehun, dia berusaha berdiri dan Kai membantunya. Sehun terlihat kurang sehat pagi itu dan menjadi bertambah buruk dengan luka di pelipisnya. Dia sedikit terhuyung ketika mencoba berdiri. Membuat Kai semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja," ucap Kai menyesal.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya luka kecil dan aku akan sembuh dengan cepat," ujarnya.

"Baguslah," Kai bernapas lega. Setidaknya luka Sehun tidak serius.

"Ayo ke sekolah," ajak Sehun lagi. Dia benar-benar gigih.

Kai cemberut. "Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, Kim, sekolah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi," Sehun membujuknya lagi. Wajah cantiknya terlihat berkilau ketika dia memohon seperti itu, membuat Kai sedikit berdebar-debar sendiri. Sehun cantik sih.

"Ehm," Kai berdehem lalu menggeleng keras untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "Sekali, tidak ya tidak," ucapnya final.

Sehun terdiam putus asa. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu..."

"Bagus, cepat sana pergi!" usir Kai, dia kembali galak seperti biasa.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk masuk sekolah besok," Sehun berkata.

"Ya, ya, terserah kau saja," Kai menjawab acuh. Dia tidak begitu peduli dengan besok, yang penting dia bisa menjauh dari Sehun sekarang.

Sehun tersenyum, wajahnya menjadi semakin memucat sekarang atau hanya perasaan Kai saja? Sehun memang berkulit putih pucat dan sangat sulit menebak apakah dia sedang sakit atau tidak karena wajahnya memang pucat seperti itu -.-. Dan lagi, darah di pelipisnya bahkan kini mengalir hingga ke pipinya, membuat Sehun tampak seperti mayat hidup sekarang.

"Baiklah, selamat tinggal," kata Sehun pada akhirnya. Dan dia melangkah dengan sedikit terhuyung dari sana. Kai mengamatinya dengan tatapan lega sekaligus khawatir.

Lega karena berhasil mengusir Sehun.

Khawatir bagaimana jika anak itu kenapa-kenapa di jalan nanti karena dia terlihat kesulitan berjalan saat ini.

Walaupun membenci Sehun yang sok selalu menasihatinya setiap hari begitu, tapi dia satu-satunya orang yang selalu menegur atau menyapa Kai setiap di sekolah.

Ya, satu-satunya...

"Oh Sehun!" Kai berteriak tanpa sadar dan memandang ngeri karena Sehun tiba-tiba saja terlihat seperti akan terjatuh. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berlari dan berhasil menangkap tubuh lemas itu sebelum dia terjatuh.

"Eh? Kim? Kau mau pergi ke sekolah?" kata Sehun dengan senyum lemah. Wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi di pelukan Kai, seperti salju yang turun di sekeliling mereka. Dia benar-benar sedang sakit.

"Ishh, dasar kau. Sudah sakit, masih saja pergi ke sekolah," omelnya. Dia memindah posisi mereka dan kini dia memegang erat pinggang Sehun dan membantu memapah pemuda pucat itu. "Kau harus ke Ruang Kesehatan."

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih Kim"

Dan mereka berjalan perlahan menuju sekolah dan Kai mengurungkan niatnya untuk membolos pagi itu karena harus membawa Sehun ke Ruang Kesehatan.

Pagi itu, untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah, Kai masuk sekolah tanpa terlambat.

Dan itu hanya karena Oh Sehun sakit.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak mengerjakan PR?" Sehun menanyai Kai lagi sepulang sekolah. Setelah sembuh dari sakit kemarin, dia menjadi menyebalkan lagi. Sehun itu seperti guru BP, menanyai ini itu dan selalu menuntunya untuk disiplin dalam segala sesuatu.

Menyebalkan.

Kai menatap balik Sehun yang kini menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Ada plester menempel di pelipisnya dan Sehun belum melepasnya hingga kini. Mungkin lukanya waktu itu cukup parah?

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali, lagipula PRnya sulit dan aku tak bisa mengerjakannya!" balas Kai. Itu alasan yang masuk akal bukan? Mana mungkin dia berkata bahwa dia tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar karena orangtuanya bertengkar terus semalaman? Alasan konyol seperti itu tidak boleh diketahui siapapun.

Kai tidak ingin dikasihani.

Sehun menghela napas. "Lalu bagaimana? Kau bisa tidak lulus Kim, lihatlah kau bahkan mendapat hukuman mengerjakan PR tambahan, lalu kau tidak mengerjakannya lagi begitu? Seterusnya? Lalu mendapat hukuman lagi?"

"Cukup!" Kai berteriak marah. "Kenapa kau terlalu ikut campur?!" bentaknya.

Sehun menendikkan bahunya tidak peduli lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke bangkunya dan mengambil beberapa catatan dari dalam tasnya. Dia memegang dadanya yang terasa sedikit nyeri, tapi tidak apa-apa, Sehun sudah biasa menahannya.

Sehun ingin Kai lulus dan mendapat nilai baik nantinya. Dia tidak akan membiarkannya tidak lulus hanya karena hal-hal kecil semacam ini. Karena Sehun menyukai Kai sejak lama walaupun dia tidak akan pernah mengungkapkannya. Alasan dia menyukainya sih tidak ada, Sehun hanya suka Kai, itu saja, tanpa alasan. Membantunya seperti ini sudah sangat baik menurutnya, tidak perlu menunjukkan secara terang-terangan kalau dia menyukanya. Lagipula, dia tidak akan sempat bukan? Sehun ingin Kai mengenangnya sebagai teman yang baik nantinya, bukan sebagai orang yang menyukainya. Karena itu terlalu memalukan menurutnya.

"Kemarilah, aku akan membantumu mengerjakan PR," katanya datar.

Kai menatapnya heran. "Apa?"

"Kau bisa mengerjakan PRmu sendiri?" tanya Sehun balik.

Kai mendengus. Dengan malas dia membawa buku PRnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku Sehun. Daripada harus mendapat hukuman lagi nanti, lebih baik menerima ajakan Sehun. Walau terpaksa sekali sih.

"Jadi, mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

.

.

Kai sekarang, entah bagaimana benar-benar berubah. Dia mulai rajin mengerjakan PR dan tidak pernah terlambat maupun bolos.

Kai juga tidak tau sebabnya. Mungkin karena usaha gigih Sehun?

Pemuda pucat itu selalu mengajaknya belajar bersama atau mengerjakan PR bersama sehabis pulang sekolah. Padahal Kai selalu menolaknya habis-habisan tapi Sehun selalu sabar mengajaknya. Lama-lama Kai bosan juga dan akhirnya menuruti ajakan Sehun untuk belajar dan mengerjakan PR bersama yang sepertinya terlihat sangat membosankan itu.

Itu alasanya sebenarnya atau bukan Kai juga tidak mengerti. Menurutnya selain itu, dia menerima ajakan Sehun karena raut wajahnya selalu terlihat sedih setiap Kai menolak ajakannya, yah walaupun dia tidak menunjukkan secara terang-terangan dan selalu berhasil menyembunyikannya dengan baik dibalik muka _poker_nya, tapi Kai tau dia sedih, dan Kai jadi tidak tega juga. Makanya dia menerima ajakan Sehun.

Setelah dijalani, belajar dan mengerjakan PR bersama Sehun tidaklah seburuk yang dia bayangkan. Cara mengajar Sehun yang tenang membuat Kai mudah mengerti banyak pelajaran yang dirasanya sulit. Dan lagi, Sehun ternyata mempunyai banyak pengetahuan luas tentang berbagai hal sehingga Kai merasa nyaman ketika bersamanya karena Sehun selalu mampu menanggapi setiap percakapan Kai dengan baik sehingga dia tidak bosan sama sekali.

Nilai-nilainya meningkat tajam dan Kai bisa melupakan sejenak persoalan yang terjadi di keluarganya setiap bersama Sehun.

Selain itu, Sehun membuatnya bisa berteman dengan banyak orang. Siapa sih yang tidak ingin berteman dengan Sehun? Anak yang pandai dan kalem seperti itu memiliki banyak teman dan Sehun dengan senang hati mengenalkannya pada Kai sehingga dia memiliki banyak teman juga.

Lama-lama, label Kai sebagai anak yang bandel mulai menghilang semenjak bersama Sehun.

Dan mereka tanpa sadar menjadi teman baik.

.

.

"Apa yang paling senang kau lakukan?" Sehun bertanya pada Kai suatu hari. Ini musim semi, dan kini mereka sedang berbaring bersama di rerumputan hijau sambil memangdangi awan yang berarak.

"Melihatmu," jawab Kai.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Karena kau manis dan putih seperti awan dan aku suka melihatmu seperti itu."

"Benarkah?" Sehun terlihat menerawang. "Jadi kau menyukaiku, begitu?" tanyanya setengah bercanda. Mana mungkin Kai menyukainya, iya kan?

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu," Kai tertawa lepas. Dan Sehun merasakan denyutan menyakitkan di dadanya.

Ya, mana mungkin Kai menyukainya...

.

.

.

Orang tua Kai akan bercerai.

Pemuda tan itu tidak siap dengan hal ini. Ketika semuanya sudah berjalan baik, lalu tiba-tiba muncul bencana yang begitu mengerikan.

Dengan sekuat tenaga dia berlari meninggalkan rumah dan menerjang hujan deras yang muncul malam itu. Dia tidak peduli lagi semuanya!

Hidupnya memang sudah buruk sejak awal dan perceraian ini merupakan pukulan terberat dalam hidupnya.

Kai meringkuk di bawah pohon rindang tempat dimana dia bertemu dengan Sehun dulu. Dia tak mempedulikan bajunya yang kini basah oleh air hujan, dia butuh menenangkan diri.

Mungkin...

Mungkin Kai membutuhkan Sehun sekarang...

"Kim Kai?" Seperti _de javu_, sosok Sehun tiba-tiba hadir. Payungnya menaungi Kai dari air hujan dan dia duduk menyamakan tingginya dengan Kai yang meringkuk di bawah pohon. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kantung plastik putih, mungkin dia habis berbelanja tadi.

"S-sehun?" Kai mengerjap tak percaya, Sehun benar-benar datang. Dia seperti keajaiban yang selalu datang saat Kai butuhkan.

"Iya, ini aku..." Sehun bergumam dan memandang Kai sendu. "Ada apa denganmu eum?" mata cantiknya menyiratkan kesedihan melihat Kai seperti ini. Kai pemuda yang kuat, dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, pasti ada sesuatu yang cukup berat menimpanya.

"S-sehun, mereka akan berc-cerai," adunya sedih. Walaupun wajahnya basah oleh air hujan, Sehun tahu Kai menangis. Dia menatap Kai prihatin, tangan putihnya terulur dan mengusap surai hitam yang sangat basah itu dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa Kim, semua akan baik-baik saja, aku di sampingmu," ujar Sehun lembut. Dengan pelan dia membawa pemuda tan itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sehun harap hal itu dapat membuatnya lebih baik karena dia tidak bisa membantu banyak saat ini. Dia tidak peduli bajunya ikut basah karena bersentuhan dengan Kai yang basah kuyup, dia tidak peduli, karena Sehun, tidak ingin orang yang disukainya itu bersedih.

"Sehun, aku benci hidupku..." Kai berkata putus asa di sela-sela pelukan Sehun, dia benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan sekarang, membuat hati Sehun terasa tersayat.

"Hidupmu, jauh lebih baik dari hidupku..." Sehun berkata lirih, dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai. "Kau harus bertahan"

"Aku benci..." Kai bergumam pilu, perlahan dia membalas pelukan pemuda ramping itu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sehun yang kini basah akibat air hujan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku."

.

.

.

Perceraian itu memang membuat Kai sangat terpukul. Semenjak kedua orangtuanya berpisah, Kai kini tinggal bersama ayahnya. Dia benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan selama seminggu terakhir, membuat Sehun temannya turut berduka. Teman-teman sekelas sangat prihatin dengan keadaan Kai.

Ayo ikut denganku," suara lembut Sehun membuarkan lamunan Kai yang sedang berkunjung ke rumah Sehun siang itu. Senyum yang terpatri di wajah pucatnya tidak berubah dan itu selalu membuat Kai merasa nyaman. Benar-benar senyum yang manis dan lembut.

"Kemana?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan tangan putihnya menuntun Kai untuk mengikutinya. Ini hari Minggu dan Kai hanya melamun terus di rumah Sehun sejak tadi, membuat pemuda pucat itu khawatir.

Sehun membawa mereka ke bukit kecil di belakang rumahnya. Bukit itu tidak begitu tinggi dan dipenuhi rerumputan hijau dan dan pepohonan rindang. Bukit kecil yang cantik.

Sehun merebahkan dirinya di bawah pohon rindang dan mengajak Kai duduk bersamanya.

"Bukankah kau suka melihat awan? Kupikir ini bisa membuatmu lebih baik," Sehun memulai percakapan sambil memandangi awan putih yang berarak di langit biru cerah tersebut.

Kai tersenyum, Sehun memang teman yang baik. "Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu." katanya menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun.

"A-apa?" Sehun terlonjak. Kai sedikit terkikik ketika Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan jawabannya.

"Aku bilang bahwa aku suka melihatmu karena kau manis dan putih seperti awan, dan aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa aku suka awan," kata Kai jahil. Yah, dia memang merasa lebih baik sekarang. Kai rasa ia sudah cukup lama bersedih, sekali-sekali dia perlu berjalan-jalan keluar seperti ini untuk mengembalikan semangatnya, mungkin. Terima kasih pada Sehun yang pengertian.

"Eh? Maafkan aku, kupikir kau suka—" semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi pucatnya hanya karena dia menyebut Sehun putih dan manis. Astaga, cubit Sehun sekarang.

"Aku hanya bercanda," potong Kai cepat, tidak ingin membuat Sehun sedih. "Aku suka keduanya" lanjutnya dan Kai bersumpah bahwa semburat kemerahan yang menjalar di pipi Sehun kini bertambah.

"Baguslah," ujar Sehun lembut setelah dia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya karena ucapan Kai yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya tersipu. Sehun suka Kai, ingat?

"Ya, ya, terima kasih telah membawaku ke sini Sehun. Kau sangat baik," ucap Kai sambil tertawa, dia mengusap surai pirang Sehun dengan lembut, membuat si empunya menatapnya terkejut karena Kai tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti ini sebelumnya.

Sehun menatapnya lucu dan dia tersenyum tipis, metanya melengkung membentuk buan sabit. "Sama-sama"

Dan Kai bersumpah jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika Sehun tersenyum seperti tadi. Kenapa dia baru menyadari bahwa Sehun tidak hanya cantik tapi SANGAT cantik sekarang?

Keheningan merayapi mereka berdua yang sibuk bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing sembari sesekali memandangi awan yang berarak.

"Kai," panggil Sehun pelan, membuat Kai menoleh.

"Ya?" jawabnya.

"Ketika aku pergi nanti, jangan melupakanku ya..."

Kai berkerut heran. "Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana? Tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakanmu"

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa aku harus mengatakannya," Sehun terlihat menerawang. "Jika aku pergi, kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu dengan baik ya. Aku sudah melakukan segalanya agar kau dapat lulus dengan baik nanti dan kuharap kau mendapat masa depan yang kau inginkan. Aku tidak ingin rugi, kau tahu?" lanjut Sehun setengah bercanda. Dia lalu tertawa.

Kai tertawa menimpali. "Hey, jangan berkata seolah-olah kau akan mati tau. Aku tidak suka," balasnya sambil tertawa.

"Aku akan menjadi awan dan akan selalu mengawasimu nanti. Jika kau berbuat hal yang buruk lagi, aku akan menurunkan hujan sehingga kau basah kuyup seperti waktu itu. Jadi, jangan macam-macam, ne?" kata Sehun pura-pura mengancam. Dia senang Kai bisa tertawa lagi.

"Hey, hey, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi," Kai tertawa keras dan dia menggelitiki Sehun tanpa ampun. Membuat pemuda pucat itu berteriak kegelian.

Dan siang sampai sore hari itu mereka habiskan dengan saling bercanda sambil memandangi awan yang berarak indah.

Kebahagiaan bisa datang kapan saja bukan?

.

.

Satu bulan lagi ujian kelulusan akan datang. Seluruh kelas XII saat itu semakin giat belajar, termasuk Kai.

Tapi belajar Kai tidak begitu tenang karena Sehun selalu mengusik pikirannya. Pemuda pucat itu sudah dua hari tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan sakit. Sehun tidak memperbolehkan Kai menjenguknya, sehingga dia terjebak dalam ruang kelas sekarang dan mengerjakan soal-soal latihan ujian sambil pikirannya melayang pada Sehun.

Kai bersumpah, jika Sehun tidak datang keesokan harinya, dia akan ke rumah Sehun untuk melihat keadaannya.

Tapi ternyata Sehun datang keesokan harinya.

Tepat saat pintu kelas hampir ditutup karena pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Rona wajah Sehun begitu pucat dan dia mengenakan baju hangat dan syal yang menutupi lehernya. Hari itu memang sedikit dingin dan berangin. Ya, musim gugur telah datang.

Kai menyambutnya cepat tanpa mempedulikan Saem yang memandangnya terkejut karena dia tiba-tiba bangkit dari bangkunya dan berlari menuju Sehun yang hendak memasuki kelas.

"Kau datang!" pekik Kai gembira. Dia memeluk Sehun erat dan teman-teman sekelas bertepuk tangan riuh melihatnya. Park Seonsaengnim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Masa muda memang indah ya?

.

.

"Kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk? Kau sakit apa?" Kai bertanya pada Sehun saat istirahat makan siang itu.

"Hanya demam biasa," jawabnya lirih. Dia memakan bubur di mangkuknya dengan pelan, sepertinya masih belum sembuh benar.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, kau tahu kan sebentar lagi ujian?" Kai tertawa riang, bagaimanapun juga, dia senang karena Sehun telah masuk sekolah lagi.

Sehun menyentuh dadanya pelan. Sesuatu menyakitinya, membuatnya meringis pelan.

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Kai bertanya panik melihat Sehun mencengkeram dadanya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kesakitan.

Sehun tersenyum lemah. "Tidak, tidak ada yang sakit. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sehun, tapi sepertinya Kai tak semudah itu percaya kepadanya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak membohongiku bukan?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Tentu saja"

.

.

"Sehun dia siapa? Kenapa kau bersamanya terus?" Kai bertanya tidak suka setelah kepergian seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi yang mengantar Sehun ke kelas tadi. Sehun selalu bersamanya belakangan ini dan dia selalu mengantar dan menjemput Sehun saat datang dan pulang sekolah.

Kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini ya?

Apakah...

Ah tidak, Kai rasa dia memang menyukai Sehun... makanya jadi sebal begini.

"Oh, dia Chanyeol, temanku," Sehun tersenyum lembut seperti biasa. Tapi entah mengapa Kai merasa bahwa senyum itu terlihat seperti dipaksakan. Sehun jadi sering izin ke Ruang Kesehatan belakangan ini dan Kai benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaannya karena Sehun tidak pernah mau bercerita.

"Kalau kau perlu bantuan aku bisa menjemput dan mengantarmu setiap hari jika kau mau, tapi kenapa kau malah minta tolong padanya?"Kai terlihat kesal di bangkunya, wajahnya sengaja ia tekuk agar Sehun tahu bahwa dia sedang kesal.

Sehun terkikik. "Jangan kesal begitu, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu..." dia mengusap rambut Kai dengan sayang. Sekilas wajah pucat Sehun terlihat sendu. Wajahnya semakin bertambah pucat setiap hari dan anak itu semakin bertambah kurus sekarang.

"Ah, aku tidak peduli! Aku membenci Sehun yang seperti ini!" Kai berteriak kesal, dia menepis tangan Sehun kasar dan berlari keluar kelas.

Kai tidak mengerti. Kenapa Sehun memperlakukannya seperti ini? Bukankah mereka teman? Mengapa dia tidak pernah bercerita pada Kai? Kai tentu saja sangat ingin membantunya, setidaknya dia bisa membalas kebaikan Sehun yang selalu di sampingnya dan membantunya saat masa-masa sulitnya dulu.

Dan lagi, kenapa Sehun justru sekarang terlihat seperti menghindarinya begitu dan tiba-tiba sering bersama pemuda tinggi idiot bernama Chanyeol itu?

Apa Kai tidak bisa cukup dipercaya oleh Sehun? Apa dia tidak cukup berarti untuknya?

Kai. Sangat. Kesal!

Sehun memandang sendu pada punggung Kai yang menjauh.

Maaf...

.

.

.

Sehun tidak pernah masuk sekarang. Anak itu bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi dan dia tidak memberi kabar apapun pada Kai. Chanyeol yang selalu mengantar dan menjemputnya pun tidak pernah terlihat lagi di sekolah.

Apa Sehun marah karena dia membentaknya kemarin ya?

Kai sudah berkali-kali mencoba ke rumahnya untuk meminta maaf, tetapi rumah Sehun selalu kosong dan tidak ada seorang pun yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

Sebenarnya kemana Sehun?

Kai rasa dia merindukan anak itu sekarang.

.

.

Tepat sepuluh hari semenjak Sehun tidak masuk sekolah sekarang.

Dan Kai rasa sekolah menjadi begitu sepi tanpa ada nasihat-nasihat Sehun dan senyum pucatnya. Kelasnya menjadi begitu lengang tanpa kehadiran penanggung jawab kedisiplinan itu sekarang.

Teman-teman sepertinya juga merindukan Sehun karena terus menerus menanyakan Sehun pada Kai yang bahkan juga tidak tahu jawabannya.

Tidak ada lagi teguran datar dan suara lembut anak itu ketika memarahi anak yang bandel seperti Kai dulu.

Tidak ada lagi seseorang yang mau repot-repot mengajari Kai belajar sehabis pulang sekolah.

Tidak ada lagi yang membantunya mengerjakan PR.

Dan

Tidak ada lagi sosok hangat Sehun yang selalu hadir ketika Kai membutuhkannya.

Tidak ada lagi...

Dan Kai baru menyadari sekarang bahwa ia sudah sangat tergantung pada Sehun dalam kehidupannya.

Segalanya, selalu berpusat pada Sehun.

.

.

.

Ini hari keempat belas, tepat dua minggu Sehun tidak masuk sekolah. Kai tidak terlalu berharap banyak sekarang. Walaupun sesering apapun dia ke rumah Sehun, rumah itu selalu kosong, seakan tak berpenghuni.

Kai kini sibuk mempersiapkan ujiannya yang sudah di depan mata. Ia ingat, Sehun pernah berpesan agar dia menjalani hidupnya dengan baik bukan? Hanya ini yang dapat Kai lakukan untuk membalas setiap perlakuan baik Sehun terhadapnya. Setidaknya jika Sehun kembali nanti dia bisa menunjukkan bahwa hidupnya cukup berhasil bukan?

.

Kai mengeratkan syal yang dipakainya. Musim dingin akan segera tiba dan udara menjadi benar-benar dingin sekarang. Dipandanginya jam yang berdetak di depan kelasnya. Pukul 06.00, dan tak satupun siswa yang ada di sana kecuali Kai. Rupanya dia datang terlalu pagi.

**Tap. Tap. Tap.**

Suara langkah kaki kecil menggema di sepanjang lorong kelas yang hening, yang bahkan bisa didengar Kai dari dalam kelasnya karena suasana pagi itu memang begitu sunyi. Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu kelas yang digeser membuka.

Kai melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Dan pagi itu, pukul 06.03. Kai merasa seakan waktu berhenti berputar.

Sehun telah kembali...

.

.

"Hai Kim," Sehun tersenyum. Masih tetap manis, hanya saja Kai merasa Sehun begitu banyak berubah sekarang. Dia begitu kurus dan pucat, cekungan kehitaman di matanya menandakan bahwa keadaannya tidak baik-baik saja. Tubuhnya tinggal tulang berbalut kulit.

Dia berjalan pelan dan berpegangan pada meja di dekatnya karena sepertinya tubuhnya tidak cukup kuat untuk membantu menopangnya berjalan.

Kai balas tersenyum, dengan perlahan dia berjalan mendekati Sehun dan memeluk pemuda ringkih itu erat. Kai cukup senang karena Sehun datang sendiri pagi ini tanpa kehadiran teman tiangnya bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Aku merindukanmu..." bisiknya. Dia begitu senang karena dapat berjumpa dengan Sehun lagi hari ini. Kai menghirup dalam-dalam aroma teman baik yang begitu dirindukannya ini. Tubuhnya terasa begitu dingin dan kurus membuatnya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun agar pemuda itu merasa hangat.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, dan membalas pelukannya. "Maaf tidak memberi kabar," ucapnya lirih.

Kai menggeleng dalam pelukan mereka. "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sudah sangat senang karena kau masuk sekolah lagi."

Sehun tertawa kecil dan mereka terus berpelukan sampai tiba-tiba suara Kai terdengar.

"Maaf ya soal kejadian kemarin," kata Kai menyesal, dia melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat.

"Kejadian apa?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Soal aku bilang bahwa aku membencimu..." Kai tertunduk, dia sangat menyesal.

"Oh, tidak usah kau pikirkan, itu samasekali tidak menggangguku kok," Sehun tersenyum lagi.

Kai tersenyum lega. Dan dia lalu membantu Sehun untuk duduk di tempat duduknya karena Sehun terlihat kesulitan untuk berjalan sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, teman-teman lain mulai berdatangan dan Kai bersyukur karena tidak ada yang melihat pelukan mereka tadi. Dia pasti malu sekali.

"Apa kau sakit selama dua minggu ini?" tanya Kai sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun yang sibuk mengeluarkan buku-buku untuk mata pelajaran pertama.

Sehun mengangguk kecil. "Ya begitulah..."

Kai menghela napas. "Sudah tahu sakit kenapa malah masuk? Kau seharusnya beristirahat," nasihat Kai. Dia menjadi banyak bicara hari ini, mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama tidak bertemu Sehun sehingga dia ingin terus bercakap dengannya sepanjang hari ini. Ternyata, Kai benar-benar merindukannya...

Gerakan Sehun mengambil pulpen tiba-tiba terhenti ketika Kai menanyakan hal itu. Sorot matanya berubah sendu untuk sesaat tetapi dia berhasil mengubahnya kembali dengan cepat.

Sehun tersenyum. "Ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kulakukan hari ini..."

"Apa itu?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Kau akan segera tahu nanti," dia mengusap rambut Kai dengan tangan kurusnya. Sehun sangat menyayangi Kai.

"Kau menyebalkan," Kai merengut di mejanya. Sehun terlalu pelit menurutnya. Tapi dia tidak sempat melayangkan protes lebih lanjut karena bel masuk telah berbunyi dan Lee seonsaengnim telah memasuki kelas mereka.

.

.

"Kau suka Sehun ya, Kai?" goda Jongdae saat istirahat makan di siang itu. Kai sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di kelas dan Sehun sedang pergi ke ruang Kepala Sekolah untuk mengurus sesuatu.

"A-apa? Bagaimana kau bisa berkata begitu?" ucap Kai gugup.

"Aku melihat kalian berpelukan tadi pagi, dan itu mesra sekalii~" Jongdae tertawa keras diikuti teman-teman lain membuat Kai merasa malu.

"T-tentu saja tidak!" elak Kai. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sebenarnya tidak ingin berkata begitu. Kai rasa, dia memang menyukai Sehun tapi dia tidak suka jika perasaannya diungkap secara umum seperti ini. Itu membuatnya malu dan tidak nyaman.

"Jangan mengelak Kai!" Jongdae memanas-manasi, sebenarnya hanya berniat menggoda Kai karena anak itu terlihat pemalu sekali dan dia samasekali tidak tau kalau hal itu membuat Kai tidak nyaman.

"KUBILANG AKU TIDAK MENYUKAI SEHUN, MANA MUNGKIN AKU MENYUKAI PEMUDA JELEK ITU?!" teriaknya marah. Kai tidak ingin perasaannya diketahui siapapun!

Dengan langkah kesal dia berbalik hendak meninggalkan Jongdae dan teman-temannya yang sekarang membatu di tempatnya.

Kenapa mereka membatu? Kai tidak peduli! Dia sedang kesal pada mereka!

Baru beberapa langkah, Kai tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

Matanya membulat sempurna melihat sosok pucat itu tersenyum ke arahnya di depan pintu kelas.

Sejak kapan Sehun ada di sana?

Kakinya bagai beku. Bagaimana jika Sehun mendengar perkataannya barusan? Bagaimana jika dia marah padanya?

"S-sehun—"

Sehun berjalan pelan melewati Kai. Dia tersenyum tipis. Dengan langkah pasti dia berjalan menuju depan kelas.

"Aku akan berhenti sekolah," dia mengumumkan. Terdengar gumaman di seluruh kelas mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

Sehun berpegangan erat pada meja ketika dirasanya tubuhnya terasa lemas.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian selama ini. Terima kasih atas segala bantuan dan kenangan yang telah kalian berikan padaku selama tiga tahun ini..." suara Sehun terdengar pecah, dia menangis...

"Aku—" Sehun menghela napas sebentar sebelum ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "—aku akan pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh."

.

.

"Sehun jangan bercanda!" Kai menarik lengan Sehun sebelum pemuda itu keluar kelas dengan membawa tas sekolahnya, berniat pulang saat itu juga.

Sehun menoleh, ia tersenyum amat manis pada Kai. Senyuman termanis yang belum pernah dia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

"Maaf ya, aku jelek, kau pasti malu berteman denganku selama ini bukan?" Sehun tertawa getir. Dia menepis tangan Kai dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Teman-teman memandang mereka sendu. Kepergian Sehun begitu tiba-tiba dan tidak ada seorangpun yang menyangkah bahwa penanggung jawab kedisiplinan yang murah senyum itu memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah hari ini.

"Tidak! Bukan seperti itu—" Kai berusaha mengejar langkah Sehun, dia benar-benar tidak bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakannya. "—kau harus mendengar penjelasanku Oh Sehun!"

Napas Kai memburu karena berteriak. Tapi Sehun samasekali tidak bergeming dan dia segera memasuki mobilnya dengan langkah terhuyung dan meninggalkan Kai yang memandangnya sendu di sana.

Kai menunduk lemah, dia harus meminta maaf pada Sehun besok atau dia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri selamanya.

Tapi...

Kai rasa dia salah.

Hari esok tidak pernah datang.

Karena Oh Sehun meninggal dunia pada keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

Kai benar-benar merasa terpukul, dia menatap nanar pada makam berwarna putih bersih yang baru dibuat beberapa hari yang lalu. Beberapa buket bunga yang masih nampak segar menghiasi makamnya.

_Oh Sehun._

Dia meninggal di usia yang masih begitu belia karena kanker hati. Dan Kai baru mengetahuinya setelah bertanya pada Chanyeol yang ternyata sepupu Sehun.

Sehun telah berjuang keras beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Kanker hati stadium akhir dan dia benar-benar sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi.

Tetapi sebuah keajaiban terjadi, dokter bilang umurnya hanya tinggal 6 bulan lagi dan diluar dugaan Sehun berhasil bertahan selama hampir setahun lebih. Dia begitu bersemangat selama setahun belakangan dan dia bercerita pada Chanyeol bahwa ia ingin hidup lebih lama lagi karena ada seseorang yang penting yang membutuhkannya saat ini. Sehun bilang bahwa dia bahagia jika bisa membuat orang yang disayanginya itu menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Makanya dia benar-benar belum ingin pergi sampai orang itu dirasanya cukup bahagia.

Sebulan yang lalu, bahkan Sehun bercerita bahwa ia dan temannya itu semakin berhubungan dekat dan mereka melihat awan bersama-sama di bukit kecil belakang rumahnya. Sehun ingin hidup lebih lama lagi. Tetapi, jika memang sudah tidak ada harapan lagi baginya nanti, ia berkata bahwa ia ingin menjadi awan setelah meninggal nanti agar dapat mengawasi dan menjaga _orang itu_.

Tetapi belakangan tubuh Sehun sudah tidak kuat lagi. Anak itu sering kesakitan secara tiba-tiba karena kankernya telah semakin meluas, dan dia tidak mampu lagi menahannya. Dia bahkan harus berbaring di rumah sakit selama dua minggu penuh karenanya.

Sehun tidak ingin seorangpun tahu tentang penyakitnya karena tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir. Dia menyuruh Chanyeol agar tak mengatakannya pada siapapun. Itulah mengapa Kai bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Sehun sakit-sakitan selama ini.

Dokter melarangnya pergi kemanapun karena tubuhnya sangatlah lemah. Tetapi Sehun terus memohon pada dokter agar diperbolehkan keluar sehari saja untuk sekolah karena dia bilang ada sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya. Setidakna, sebelum dia pergi, Sehun harus berpamitan pada semua orang terlebih dahulu. Dia bahkan menangis terus pada malam harinya sehingga _appa_ , _eomma, _dan dokter tidak tega melihatnya dan akhirnya mereka mengizinkan Sehun pergi ke sekolah keesokan harinya selama setengah hari pada waktu itu. Sehun meminta Chanyeol untuk menunggunya di sekolah hari itu.

Tetapi sepertinya rencananya tidak berjalan terlalu baik karena dia masuk ke mobil Chanyeol dengan wajah sembab karena menangis tepat saat istirahat siang di sekolah saat itu. Sehun tidak berkata apapun dan Chanyeol tidak mengerti mengapa dia terus-terusan menangis saat kembali dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

Malam harinya, Chanyeol mendengar suara teriakan memilukan dari kamar inap Sehun, dan Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun meninggal dunia pada hari ini juga...

Air mata Kai menetes ketika mendengar cerita Chanyeol waktu itu.

Kai tau, _orang_ yang selalu diceritakan Sehun dalam cerita Chanyeol adalah dirinya.

Tapi, Kai merasa seperti seorang manusia jahat yang ditolong oleh seorang malaikat baik hati bernama Sehun tetapi ia justru membalas kebaikannya dengan perbuatan buruk dan kejam dengan menusukkan belati tepat di jantungnya sehingga malaikat itu terluka.

Kai benar-benar merasa tidak pantas disebut sebagai seorang teman. Dia merasa begitu jahat. Rona wajah Sehun yang selalu terlihat pucat dan bagaimana ia sering terlihat menahan sakit menjelaskan semuanya. Dan apa yang Kai lakukan? Dia justru melukai perasaannya saat dia sudah bersusah payah pergi ke sekolah waktu itu untuk berpamitan pada mereka semua.

Andai saja dia dapat jujur mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Andai dia tidak mudah terbawa emosi.

Andai saja dia bisa tenang saat menghadapi Jongdae...

Mungkin...

Mungkin dia bisa mengantar kepergian Sehun dengan memberikannya kenangan yang indah, dan bukan luka yang mengerikan seperti waktu itu...

Kai mengusap air matanya kasar, dia menatap awan hitam yang bergulung pertanda hujan akan turun.

"Sehun kau melihatku?" Kai tertawa getir, dia seperti orang bodoh yang berbicara pada awan di langit. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bemaksud berkata begitu waktu itu..."

Suara gemuruh petir mulai terdengar, dan suasana sekitar Kai mulai menggelap karena awan hitam menutupi cahaya matahari.

"Aku— benar-benar menyukaimu..." lirih Kai.

Hujan mulai turun... mungkin Sehun sedang marah padanya sekarang. Karena dia pernah berkata bahwa ia akan menurunkan hujan ketika Kai melakukan hal yang buruk.

"Jangan pergi..." tubuh Kai tertunduk lemas.

Tetapi, walaupun semenyesal apapun dia sekarang

Kai tahu,

Sehun tidak akan pernah kembali.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Maaf gua malah bikin ff baru dan gak nglanjutin ff lain gua-.-<p>

Habisnya, aku sedikit macet di ending ff Terima Kasih nyaa. Terus aku malah dapet inspirasi baru gegara banyak nonton film angst. Maafkan Momo readers.

Nah, ini another cerita pasaran Momo. Maaf kalo gak sedih dan lagi-lagi saya payah banget buat ngasih judul #plakk. Tapi Momo nulisnya sambil nangis bombay loh readers. Bener deh ._.

Angst itu favorit Momo, dan Momo suka cerita angst begituan. hehehhh

Oh yaaa, makasih banget yang udah pada review ff pasaran Momo yang pertama yaitu ff **Menurutmu?** #lol

Gak nyangka readers baik hati banget nyempetin review di ff pasaran dan gajelas saya itu. Jeongmal gomawoooo #kissreadersatusatu wihiiii

Akhirnya neehh. Gimana pendapat readers tentang ff ini? Boleh tuangkan kritik saran atau harapan kedepannya buat kelanjutan ff saya selanjutnya :D itu sangat ditunggu loooh. Review reader itu bagaikan napas buat author #alaymode

Silakan isi kotak review dibawah yaaaa.

Gomawoo

Pai pai~

**Momo**


End file.
